


Cracks in the Snow

by fallingsnow6136



Series: Whump Challenge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Leader Keith (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Protective Keith (Voltron), allura and lance angst, keith protective brother over allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Lotor has never forgiven Allura for rejecting him. When he has the Paladins at his mercy, he reminds them who Allura truly belongs to.
Relationships: Allura & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Series: Whump Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803847
Kudos: 37





	Cracks in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Okay this is written for Ary 29 whump day challenge with the prompt 'Hypnotised by Whumper' and is set during the last two episodes of Season 6, like when Keith was headed back to his friends. It contains an implied rape scene and at this stage is a one-shot. Allura is OOC on purpose due to the situation so this is NOT a Lotura. There is hinted Allurance though and team friendship. This is for my amazing friend 'Sunshine-hime' because this whole challenge is dedicated to my sweetie. I literally followed my gut in this so I genuinely hope you love this. I love you :3 So much.

Keith could hear it all as his grip tightened around the control of the Black Lion. His friends were struggling – he could hear their every cry, almost feel their every struggle. He didn’t want to push Black to go any faster than she was, knowing she was tired from everything but Lotor was hurting them. He had made his own version of Voltron and there was no way the other lions could beat that without forming Voltron. His heart leapt into his throat as he heard a scream from all his friends before everything went silent. What had happened? Why had everything gone silent? Had they been hurt? Had they been…no! No! His friends would never go down that easily. _Lotor needs to go down for even laying a finger on them…_

“Come on,” Keith muttered under his breath, trying to stay calm. Patience yields focus. That didn’t make this any easier though. “Shiro, please, if you can hear me. I need to get to the Paladins. Please, help me.” There was silence. He knew Shiro was so weak and before he could even make an attempt to ask for his brother’s help, he felt himself and the Black Lion be pulled into a tractor beam. His eyes widened as he tried to push Black out of the way, but the tractor beam was a lot stronger than he had ever seen. He was putting all his energy into focusing on his and Black’s bond, but it wasn’t enough as he was forcefully yanked out of his lion. He felt as if he were falling freely, seeing nothing but thick metallic walls on either side of him and winced as something softer than the ground broke his fall.

The sound of the groan made him look down and his eyes widened as he saw that he had landed on Hunk, bruises littered down his friend’s face. He quickly got off his friend, seeing Lance and Pidge in similar conditions, although Lance was the worse of the two. Pidge had a large gash running down her hand, but Lance had a black eye as well as the bruises littered down the side of his face.

“Hunk!” Keith said, gently shaking his friend’s arm. “Hunk, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…Lotor just…” He couldn’t believe he might have hurt Hunk even more than he already was.

“Keith?” Hunk opened his eyes, trying to sit up but winced even more. “How did you get here? Wait, where’s here?” He looked around. “Lance! Pidge! Wake up!”

Pidge coughed, sitting up. “Keith? You were still on the way, right?”

“How did you even get here?” Lance asked, cringing before looking around. “And where’s Allura?”

Keith rubbed the side of his head. Well, he supposed that was one way to be reunited with the team. He looked around, wondering how Lotor had just left Shiro in the Black Lion, but at least Black would keep his brother safe with all she had. But where was Allura? “I’m not sure where Allura is. I just got here.”

“And here I thought by now you would have learnt patience,” Lotor’s voice made Keith’s blood run cold especially as he saw him carry Allura inside who was unconscious but somehow, he didn’t see any bruises on her, which was somewhat relieving.

“Lotor,” Keith spat out the name, his fist clenching as he felt Lance and Hunk move on either side of him, their expressions hardening despite their injuries. Pidge took Keith's hand, her smaller hand clasping around his and he tightened his grip around it. They were all trapped in a cell, bars separating them from Lotor and Allura, but the room looked relatively small other than that.

“Let Allura go!” Lance said scowling and clenching his fist. “You want Voltron, you have all the Paladins here! Just let Allura go!”

Lotor laughed the laughter cold and echoing through the whole dungeon as he stepped towards the group, eyes locking with Keith. "Are you proud, Keith? You revealed my true colours to your precious friends, didn't you? But all of that was for nothing. Allura was mine before and today, I'll make sure she can never be anyone else's ever again.” He stroked Allura’s cheek, hand glowing slightly.

Keith’s heart caught in his throat, mind whirling, not even hearing Lance’s enraged shout as he let go of Pidge’s hand to grip the bars of the cage. “Let her go. I’m the one who revealed the truth to them. Let her go and you can do whatever you want to me. It’s not their fault. It’s not her fault. It’s mine so take it out on me, not her.” He could feel the glares from his friends but he couldn’t let Allura pay the price for his mistake – he couldn’t let any of them pay the price. He should have found another way to let them know – if only he was as smart and stealthy as Pidge, he could have…no, he couldn’t think about that now. He had to keep his focus on Lotor. Lotor’s gaze changed for a moment and Keith's fist clenched. Was he considering it? Would he be able to save his team after failing them so badly? However, that hope was quickly crushed when Lotor turned away as Allura stirred.

Allura’s mind was slightly dazed as she opened her eyes and it took her moment to realise where she was, a scowl crossing her face. “Lotor!” Her fist clenched and she was ready to knock him out again but he grabbed her by the chin so suddenly. She still raised her hand to punch him but he used his free hand to restrain that too.

“Princess, you don’t need to fight anymore,” Lotor said, yanking her forward and forcing his eyes to meet hers. “We’re going to be together like we promised one another. You’ll be mine. Won’t you?” His eyes glowed, her expression turning blissfully blank.

“Yes, of course, Lotor,” Allura said, her fist falling, eyes turning blank as if she were seeing straight through him. Why had she been wanting to fight this man in the first place? He said they were together, after all. “I’m already yours.”

Lotor stroked her cheek softly. “That’s it.” He pressed his lips to hers, Allura leaning in close to him, not kissing back but not resisting either.

Keith’s face paled, seeing this. “Allura, snap out of it!” His grip around the bars tightened. “Lotor, stop it, don't hurt her! Take me instead!" He tried to pull at the bars as if trying to break them but it didn't seem to be working. He pressed his face through the cage, forcing himself to watch. His throat tightened but he forced down the tears. He didn’t deserve to cry. He didn’t have the right to cry.

“Allura!” Lance cried out, eyes widening as he dove towards the cage, trying to break it by slamming himself into it. He ignored this shot down his body because he knew Lotor had done something to Allura. "Allura, please! Please fight him!" He ignored Hunk trying to pull him back and had opened his wounds, by slamming his body against the cage repeatedly. His eyes stung with tears as he saw Lotor remove Allura’s Paladin armour, followed by her flight suit. “Lotor, I’ll kill you! I swear! I’ll murder you with my bare hands! You let her go! You let her go right now!!” Lotor would die, he would make sure the bastard suffered. He could hear Red’s roar in his mind and he knew his lion was behind him completely. Seeing Lotor touch Allura like that, seeing her lay there so lifeless made his blood boil. No, death was too simple. Lotor needed to be humiliated in the same way he was humiliating the love of his life.

“Are you sure she doesn’t want this, Lance?” Lotor said as he pushed himself into her. “She kissed me willingly when we returned from Oriant and she was in love with me. Her loyalty to her team and mission may be stronger but it doesn’t change the fact that she’s in love with me. Besides, why would she ever want someone like you? What can you offer her? I can give her a whole empire, she’d be treated like royalty once we’re married.” His pushes became rougher in his excitement, not even noticing the blood beginning to form a pool around Allura.

Lance knew he shouldn’t listen to Lotor, of all people, knowing he was just trying to stop him from helping his friend but his words struck a chord within him. Allura had loved Lotor and even though she had felt furious when she had learnt of his actions against the Alteans, blaming herself for ever trusting him, but what if whatever Lotor had done had simply brought out her love for him? What if this was what she really wanted? Besides, what could he offer Allura? All he could give her was someone who was with her through her good and bad times, someone who just wanted to wake up in the morning next to her, someone who wanted to fight her every demon not for her, but alongside her. He couldn’t give her anything. His grip slowly loosened around the bars and he turned back to Hunk who was holding Pidge close to shield her vision and crying.

“Don’t worry,” Lance said softly, voice a little hoarse from all the screaming. “We’ll get out of this. We should be able to form Voltron once Lotor removes whatever he did to Allura from her.”

Pidge was bristling, tears in her eyes. “I’m going to make him regret every single moment. He’ll pay for hurting our friend.”

“I’m sure he’s not hurting her,” Lance said, unable to believe the words that came from his mouth. “I mean, she loved Lotor so maybe a part of her does want this to happen. It just hurts us, not her.”

This caused Hunk to stop crying, Pidge to look at Lance as if he had grown three heads and Keith to kick at the bars of the cage, despite refusing to turn away from the sight.

“Are you serious right now?” Pidge said scowling at Lance, her tiny fists clenching. “Do you honestly think Allura wants to be raped? Yes, it is rape, Lance because he’s put her under some sort of spell and she can’t say no. You know better than anyone how much she regretted ever trusting that monster, how can you even think that she was asking for it?”

"Because she loved him, Pidge!" Lance snapped. "She loved him and the only reason she stopped loving him was that he hurt her people, not because of us! Why would she hate him because of us anyway? It’s not like it’s us he really hurt!” A part of him hated the words that were coming out of his mouth but the other part of him felt that maybe if they never learnt the truth, Allura would have wanted…

“Stop it, Lance,” Keith’s voice was a quiet calm as he spoke. “Stop it and just look at her face for a single second and then say with a clear conscience that Allura wants this to happen. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I’m the one who let all of you down.”

Lance frowned but turned back, heart-stopping at the scene, feeling his stomach drop. Allura was laying there in her own pool of blood, eyes completely blank. His gaze was stuck on the woman he loved more than anything in the world, even as Lotor redressed her. “Allura…” He saw her eyes flicker back to normal, wide with the realisation of what happened but didn’t move.

Lotor redressed himself too, walking over to the cage. “I hope you realise, Paladins.” His voice was cold, tone almost mocking. “I’m in charge here.”

“Like hell you are,” Keith spat, his eyes flaring up and he saw red. Watching all that, he had forced himself to take in the ghastly sight – watching his friend – his precious friend, the one viewed like his sister be tortured in one of the worst ways possible. He hadn’t let Shiro’s clone kill him when his team was the one threatened and he wouldn’t let Lotor do worse than he already had. His Galra markings glowed and he felt he possessed strength as he had in that moment, pulling at the bars so hard that they folded in itself like they were made of paper. He didn't waste time in questioning how this happened, summoning his sword bayard and striking Lotor down who was so stunned that he fell back, not having the time to recover as Lance launched punch after punch.

As Hunk pulled Lance away, Keith made sure his team was able to summon their bayards before moving closer to Allura.

“Allura?” Keith asked carefully. “Can I…tend to your wounds?”

“Why?” Allura asked, her voice dull as if she was still in the trance.

“You’re bleeding,” Keith said softly. He awkwardly held his arms out, not sure what the right words to say were but he wanted her to know he was there.

Allura peered at him for a moment before weakly shifting in closer, practically collapsing in Keith’s arms. “Keith, I…I can’t walk.”

Keith wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. “It’s okay. You don’t have to. I’ve got you.” He didn’t know how they would get out of this but he knew one thing for sure. He would give his own life before allowing Lotor to lay a finger on any of them – especially Allura – again.


End file.
